deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 3B
20:00 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:00 <&Vittorio> strong term for us 20:01 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:01 <~abudhabi> Last time, you were traveling to Frenzie! 20:02 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:02 <~abudhabi> Welcome again to the very strange, very small subsector capital. 20:04 <~abudhabi> You apparently have 14 dtons of the miracle goo. 20:04 <~abudhabi> You have jumped accurately, which means you are being aggressively demanded to identify yourselves, you Zhodani-designed ship you! 20:06 < Lucas> !2d6+1: Establish Communication 20:06 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Establish Communication": (6+5)+1. Total: 12. 20:06 <~abudhabi> Commlink established. What do you tell them? 20:09 <&Arthur> @Frenzie control, this is captain Arthur Bowen formerly of the free trader Hawking. We had a minor disagreement with some Zhodani and were forced to switch ships with them.@ 20:11 <~abudhabi> *pause* @Captain Arthur Bowen, please transmit your identification code, row 11, column 634.@ 20:12 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-0h4b37.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:12 -!- mode/#Traveller Liam Liam by ChanServ 20:12 * Arthur looks up that code in his implant's computer and transmit it. 20:12 <~abudhabi> @Welcome back to Imperial space, Captain. Will you dock?@ 20:13 -!- Liam is now known as Vittori 20:13 <~abudhabi> Vittori: http://pastebin.com/MG9KF9jz 20:13 <&Arthur> @We will be docking, ideally at the naval base. We have some cargo for them.@ 20:14 <~abudhabi> They give you a berth at the naval base. 20:14 <&Arthur> "Take us in Vittorio." 20:14 <~abudhabi> As you draw into the system, the picket seems lighter than usual, but there are plenty of courier vessels hanging around - and arriving and departing. 20:14 -!- Vittorio Liam@Nightstar-0h4b37.range86-140.btcentralplus.com has quit timeout: 121 seconds 20:15 -!- Vittori is now known as Vittorio 20:15 * Vittorio will park the ship in the designated position 20:16 <~abudhabi> You are almost immediately descended upon by imperial marines, knocking on your door and wanting to run some scans on you. 20:17 * Arthur opens up for them 20:18 <~abudhabi> They have bioscanners and flamethrowers. 20:18 <&Arthur> "Be careful around the containers in the back, they contain a counter agent for the Neumann problem." 20:19 <~abudhabi> They do genetic ID on every one of you. 20:20 <~abudhabi> Thankfully, Arthur told them what's in the hold, because it would have spooked them for sure. 20:20 <~abudhabi> As it is, they don't torch the insides of your ship and then coast it into the local sun. 20:21 <~abudhabi> As they retreat, satisfied that you're not Zhodani agents or N.E.C drones, a Navy lieutenant approaches the ship. 20:21 <&Arthur> @Vittorio, can you get to work on the insurance matters for our previous ship?@ 20:21 <~abudhabi> "Captain? What's this I hear that you have a counter agent to the Neumann problem?" 20:22 <&Arthur> "News travels fast doesn't it?" 20:23 <~abudhabi> "Don't stall, Captain." 20:23 <&Arthur> "Back here in the cargo hold." 20:24 * Arthur shows the lieutenant to the cargo hold and calls Natsu over comms to stand by just in case. 20:24 <~abudhabi> "How does it work?" 20:25 <&Arthur> "The exact method of operation is beyond my training. It's a nanite counter agent." 20:25 <&Arthur> "On contact, it destroys the nanites responsible for converting people into N.E.C. drones." 20:25 <~abudhabi> "Have you tested it?" 20:25 <~abudhabi> "Who developed this?" 20:26 <&Arthur> "We haven't been able to do a live fire test." 20:26 <&Arthur> "That is classified." 20:27 <~abudhabi> The lieutenant frowns. "I'll punt this up to someone to whom it isn't classified." 20:28 <&Arthur> "Please do. The sooner we get this stuff off our ship and shipping out to the front line, the sooner we can move on." 20:29 <~abudhabi> He gets out a holopad, operates it, landing a teleconference to a man in a vice admiral's uniform. @What do you got, Ford?@ 20:29 <~abudhabi> "A Captain Arthur Bowen claims to have a counteragent to the Plague. He says details are classified." 20:29 <~abudhabi> The lieutenant swivels the viewscreen to Arthur. 20:30 -!- maz is now known as luffy 20:32 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The head of the navy base was Admiral Ganzio. 20:32 <~abudhabi> It is not this guy. 20:32 <&Arthur> "I don't believe we've met before, vice admiral?" 20:33 <~abudhabi> @Halpin. You're some kind of spook, aren't you?@ 20:34 <&Arthur> "That would be an apt description. Is admiral Ganzio available? I know he has the security clearance necessary for this matter." 20:35 <~abudhabi> @Ganzio got recalled to fight the Necks. Latest dispatch says he's well-endowed now. I'm the ranking navy officer in the system. So no, he's not.@ 20:36 <&Arthur> "Very well. Then we should at least meet in person." 20:36 <~abudhabi> The navyman sighs. @Come on up, then.@ 20:37 <&Arthur> @Dogen, would you like to come along to meet vice admiral Halpin?@ 20:37 <~abudhabi> @Sure.@ 20:38 <&Arthur> "I'll be right up." 20:39 * Arthur heads up to meet the vice admiral. 20:40 <~abudhabi> You get up to the vice admiral's office. "Will you say what the hell is going on now?" he asks, a little impatiently. 20:41 <&Arthur> @Vittorio, can you see about hiring some extra crew? We need at least two extra gunners and an assistant engineer if we're going to fly this ship into Zhodani space.@ 20:41 <&Arthur> "Are you aware of the situation regarding Junction two?" 20:41 * Vittorio is apparently hiring gunners and an assistant engineer 20:42 <~abudhabi> "It's some hush-hush business with the Darrians. One of their planets disappeared." 20:43 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Roll Edu+Admin for doing the insurance paperwork, and tell me how you are going to look for personnel. 20:43 <&Arthur> "It'd like to avoid too much detail, but suffice to say we had dealings with it prior to its disappearance." 20:45 <~abudhabi> "Whatever. What's this cure you have?" 20:45 * Vittorio looks at the papers and then asks "anyone know anything about insurance?" 20:45 <&Vittorio> "because I've got no Idea about this" 20:45 <&Arthur> "From what we can tell, it's a nanite agent designed to search and destroy the nanite agents used by the Neumann collective." 20:45 < Lucas> "I do, kind of." 20:46 <&Arthur> "Effectively, you get this onto a collective ship or spray it across an infected planet and it will deal with the infection." 20:46 <&Arthur> "It's self replicating under a nearly pure argon atmosphere only, so we can grow as much as we need without risking a goo scenario." 20:46 < Lucas> "Want me to take a look at it?" 20:47 <&Vittorio> "yes, I then need to go look for some gunners to hire - can I just dump it on you?" 20:47 <&Arthur> "We got it from Junction, after we found it again. In exchange, it wants us to retrieve some things from Zhodani space for it." 20:48 < Lucas> "I'll go over it, but I'll pass it by you before we send it out. Just to keep you aware." 20:48 <~abudhabi> "So you've got some artifact that does who-knows-what from-- wait, did you say Junction wants it?" 20:49 <&Arthur> "Junction wants us to do something in return for it, yes." 20:49 <&Arthur> "I'm confident the counter agent will work as advertised." 20:49 <~abudhabi> "You're going to have to go back to the point where a planet has a mind." 20:49 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Insurance? 20:49 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Insurance?": (6+6)+1+1. Total: 14. 20:50 <~abudhabi> Lucas masterfully files the insurance claim. 20:50 <&Arthur> "That would be the point right before a planet disappears from its solar system and reappears in another?" 20:50 <&Arthur> "In my experience, you'll sleep better if you avoid thinking too much about it." 20:51 <~abudhabi> "I get the feeling this one of those bottomless smeerp-holes, isn't it?" 20:51 <~abudhabi> "Never mind." 20:51 <&Arthur> "I'm sure it's not bottomless. We just don't know where the bottom is." 20:52 <~abudhabi> "You take that thing over to A-Station 526. The eggheads have a captured Neck bottled up there. Have them test it." 20:53 <~abudhabi> Arthur: He probably means the asteroid belt here. 20:53 <&Arthur> Ah 20:53 <&Arthur> "Will do." 20:54 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: So, how are you recruiting? Going down to the planet and shouting "LFG gunners/engineers"? 20:55 <&Vittorio> ((I will ask luffy first if he has any contacts here or knows where ex navy guys hang out - didn't he work in the area previously?)) 20:55 <~abudhabi> The person who lived closest to here was probably Lucas, and he's from a foreign country. 20:56 <&Vittorio> ((in that case I'm guessing down to the planet and see if I can't find some people looking to hire on in the spaceport bars?)) 20:56 <~abudhabi> You can probably start at the highport. 20:57 * Vittorio will head to the starport and see if he can't find some people to hire 20:58 <~abudhabi> Roll Int/Soc + Recruiting. 20:59 <&Vittorio> !2d6+2+1 : Int + Recruiting 20:59 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Int + Recruiting": (2+5)+2+1. Total: 10. 21:00 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d24 21:00 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d24": (14). Total: 14. 21:00 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You spend a day talking to people and find a few drifters who might match your criteria. The navy and ex-navy personnel have already gotten gobbled up by the mobilization. 21:01 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: There's three of them. Two of them have at least Gunner 0 and two of them have at least Engineer 0, with one of them having both. 21:02 <&Vittorio> ((then they will have to do, it seem unlikely the mobilisation will have missed anyone better - so I'll get them hired)) 21:04 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: What are you paying these completely trustworthy and skilled men? 21:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Vittorio is busy recruiting. Are you going to wait for him, go off with the ship, or catch a shuttle over to the belt or what? 21:05 <&Arthur> I'll take a nice container worth of goo with me and grab a shuttle. 21:06 <&Vittorio> ((going to check on the standard wages - rules for this in the merc book?)) 21:06 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: I'm just using the corebook. 21:06 <~abudhabi> Gunners get 2000 standard, engineers 4000. 21:07 <&Vittorio> then 2000 to the gunner, and 4000 for the engineers then 21:07 <~abudhabi> Right. 21:09 <~abudhabi> You have 1 gunner, 1 gunner/engineer, and 1 engineer. 21:12 * abudhabi generates some NPCs! 21:12 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You now have gunner Victon Cotte, gunner/engineer Jose Reeders and engineer Rodio Artis-Dezal. Are you assigning them any ranks? 21:13 <&Vittorio> We have ranks? 21:13 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You have a leisurely ride over to the asteroid belt at 6g. Twenty hours later, you disembark on asteroid 526, which houses a laboratory complex. 21:13 <&Arthur> (We're a civilian ship. They get to be gunner, gunner and assistant engineer) 21:16 <~abudhabi> Arthur: An elderly woman in a vacc suit greets you. @You must be Captain Bowen.@ 21:16 <&Arthur> !300.25*0.01 21:16 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "300.25*0.01": 300.25*0.01. Total: 3.0025. 21:16 <&Arthur> !3.0025/12 21:16 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "3.0025/12": 3.0025/12. Total: 0.250208333333333. 21:17 <&Arthur> 250k a month maintenance 21:18 <&Arthur> 25k a month maintenance when you put the decimal place in the right spot 21:18 <&Arthur> @Please to meet you.@ 21:19 <~abudhabi> @The admiral says you have some test samples of a purported cure to the nanorobots.@ 21:20 <&Arthur> @That is also correct.@ 21:20 * Arthur holds up the container 21:21 <~abudhabi> @May I have that? Come with me, I'll show you to the observation room.@ 21:21 * Arthur hands over the container and follows the unnamed doctor. 21:22 <~abudhabi> She shows you to a small room with either a glass window or a large viewscreen. A cybered-up individual is hovering in the center of the room beyond, making nary a move. @How does one apply this?@ 21:23 <&Arthur> @Directly to the subject. It's liquid enough to spray and you can probably aerosolyse it.@ 21:24 <~abudhabi> @I'll see about that. Stay here.@ 21:24 <~abudhabi> She leaves. 21:26 <~abudhabi> You have a few minutes to become bored. 21:26 <~abudhabi> Then you see a stream of silver enter the other room, and gravitate rapidly on the cybered man. 21:26 * Arthur can play videogames in his head and so is very hard to get bored. 21:27 <~abudhabi> The hovering man starts twitching. You think he's screaming, but you can't hear. 21:28 <~abudhabi> He starts sweating blood next. 21:29 <~abudhabi> Twitching, screaming and sweating blood continues for about ten minutes before he ceases violent movement. 21:30 <~abudhabi> He gently floats down to the floor, and a port in the wall opens to admit a gravbot armed with many sensors. 21:31 <~abudhabi> The man is lying on the floor, holding his head. You would imagine that he is moaning. 21:31 <~abudhabi> Some hazard-suited people enter with more sensors. 21:33 <~abudhabi> The scientist woman returns to Arthur. @According to our readings, the patient's system has been completely purged of the N.E.C. type nanomachines, although the counteragents are still active within his system.@ 21:34 <&Arthur> @I expect the counteragents will remain active for some time. They're not able to replicate without an argon atmosphere however so they should be purged gradually.@ 21:35 <~abudhabi> @I'll recommend to the admiral immediate deployment, given the desperate times.@ 21:36 <&Arthur> @Rendering our ships immune to infection should go a long way to resolving the issue. If you can figure out a reliable way to deliver to enemy ships, all the better.@ 21:37 <&Arthur> @If there are no further questions, I should get on the next shuttle back. The sooner my ship and I can leave, the better.@ 21:38 <~abudhabi> @We'll continue our research here but it is imperative that samples are provided to as many imperial fleets as possible. They have research and development sections as well, and will be able to deploy solutions without having to wait on us.@ 21:38 <~abudhabi> She shows you out. 21:39 * Arthur heads back to the ship 21:41 <~abudhabi> Arthur returns to the ship. Before he does, however, the ship is invaded by navy couriers, fourteen of them. 21:41 <~abudhabi> Apparently, they want 'samples'. 21:41 <~abudhabi> Lucas: How do you deal with them? 21:42 < Lucas> Do I have contact with Arthur? 21:42 <~abudhabi> Sure. 21:42 < Lucas> Do they have paperwork? 21:43 <~abudhabi> They have written orders! 21:44 < Lucas> And I'm assuming "Samples" means "of the goo"? 21:44 <~abudhabi> Yes. 21:45 < Lucas> @Captain, I have here several people from the navy whith written orders to obtain samples of the goo. What shouls I do with them?@ 21:45 <&Arthur> @Get them some nice tupperware boxes full of the goo and the instructions on how to make more. They're sending it to as many imperial fleets and research facilities as they can.@ 21:46 < Lucas> @Okay.@ 21:47 <~abudhabi> I presume you do this. 21:48 * Lucas fill enough boxes for everyone with the goo, copies the manual and instructs them on some basic guidelines for handling the stuff. Then he sends them off with their sample and copy. 21:48 <~abudhabi> By the time Arthur gets back, two merchant marine freighters float up and request half each of the rest of the stuff. 21:49 * Arthur keeps a sample for growing more, sends the rest out with the freighters. 21:50 * Arthur again leaves instructions on how to grow more 21:51 <~abudhabi> Very well. They each get a few dtons and take off. 21:52 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You notice you have three new crewmen. They look scruffy. Especially when playing cards and drinking beer with Dogen in the common room. 21:52 * Arthur goes to check up with Vittorio 21:53 <&Arthur> "Vittorio, I see you found us some... Crewmembers?" 21:54 <&Vittorio> "look, the navy has allready scraped the barrel looking for people to fight the NEC - they're the best I can get - unless you want us to train people on the job on which end of a ship gun they need to point at the enemy" 21:55 <&Arthur> "Well we better do some training with them anyways. Are they aware of what we're going to be doing?" 21:55 <&Vittorio> "no, I thought you might like them locked up on the ship before you broke it to them?" 21:55 <&Arthur> "Background checks and security clearances?" 21:56 <&Vittorio> "Errr... they don't seem dodgy and none?" 21:56 <&Arthur> "I'll get some background checks done before we launch then." 21:56 <&Vittorio> ".... sounds good" 21:56 <&Arthur> "Pass me their details." 21:57 * Vittorio hands over the very brief and lacking files he has 21:57 * Arthur commences background checks 21:58 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int + Investigation. 21:58 <&Arthur> !2d6+4: IntInvestigate 21:58 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntInvestigate": (5+2)+4. Total: 11. 22:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Gunner Victon Cotte, 25, from VILIS, did odd jobs planetside, moved on to belting. Numerous traffic violations. 22:01 <&Arthur> Note to self: Do not allow to drive Speedle outside combat 22:01 <&Arthur> Second note to self: Get a new Speedle 22:02 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Gunner Jose Reeders, 62, retired... just about everything, lately scavenger. No pension. Multiple undocument periods in life. 22:03 <&Arthur> Note to self: Undocumented periods. Interrogate. 22:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Engineer Rodio Artis-Dezal, 39, from Olympia. Merchanter crewman most of his life, laid off in bankruptcy. Suspected, but not convicted, of numerous petty crimes across many trade ports. 22:06 <&Arthur> Note to self: Marine training with Natsu, excellent excuse to keep a close eye on him for any petty crimes. Can't have that in Zhodani space. 22:09 <&Arthur> "I'm going to go have a chat with mister Reeders. Can you see about getting another two or three dtons worth of fuel processing gear aboard? Our trip up to Zhodani space is going to need some wild refueling and with the current gear, it'd take a week to fill our tanks." 22:10 <&Arthur> "Oh and extra materials so we can do maintenance and all on the fly. I don't want to stop at any Zhodani starports if we can avoid it." 22:10 <&Vittorio> "Ok, I'll see to it - guessing we're not going to be carrying any cargo?" 22:11 <&Arthur> "We've got plenty of spare space and we can haul cargo up to around Jewell." 22:11 <&Arthur> "Ruby will be our last stop at a starport in Imperial space. From there on out, we're going a few jumps into Zhodani space and straight back out." 22:12 * Vittorio will go out and try to buy a fuel processor and spare parts 22:12 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: You can get those, no sweat. 22:19 <~abudhabi> Dogen: @Oh, hey, Arthur, did you get this ship registered?@ 22:19 * Vittorio will buy 5 tons of fuel processing gear and 1.6 tons of spare parts 22:20 <&Arthur> @That would save us a fair bit of trouble at Emerald and Ruby. Let me get that done.@ 22:20 * Arthur goes to make sure the ship is registered. 22:20 <~abudhabi> Edu+Admin+2. 22:20 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2: EduAdmin, filling out a thousand annoying little forms. 22:20 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduAdmin, filling out a thousand annoying little forms.": (3+3)+2+2. Total: 10. 22:21 <~abudhabi> What do you put into the "name" field? 22:22 <&Vittorio> ((Rudiarius)) 22:23 <&Arthur> Rudiarius it is! 22:23 <~abudhabi> You are now the proud owner of it. 22:24 <&Arthur> Glorious! 22:24 <&Arthur> Let's go get it wrecked now! 22:27 * Vittorio goes out to buy some basic machine parts 22:27 <~abudhabi> Available in bulk. 22:28 * Vittorio will try to buy 10dtons (guessing I don't need to roll to find somewhere selling this stuff?)) 22:28 <~abudhabi> Nope. 22:29 <&Vittorio> !3d6+1+2-3 : Purchase Price 22:29 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Purchase Price": (3+5+3)+1+2-3. Total: 11. 22:29 * Vittorio buys 10 d tons at 95% value 22:30 * Vittorio returns to the ship and we're ready to go i think? 22:31 * Arthur is going to go have a chat with mister Reeders about his past. 22:31 * Vittorio punches it 22:32 <~abudhabi> Lucas: The engineers are currently gawking at this jump drive you guys have. 22:32 <~abudhabi> "Is that a Zhodani design?" 22:32 <&Arthur> "No." 22:33 < Lucas> "Lets call it ... 'Custom'." 22:34 <~abudhabi> Rodio: "Sure looks like it was made by aliens." 22:34 <&Arthur> "We got it from a world in the Foreven sector. They had some very interesting tech out there and hey, we needed a jump drive." 22:35 <~abudhabi> They do not pry further. 22:35 <~abudhabi> Vittorio gets you to the jump limit. Want to jump Lucas? 22:36 < Lucas> Yes# 22:36 <~abudhabi> (Where to?) 22:36 <&Arthur> Edinina 22:36 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Charging the Jump 22:36 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Charging the Jump": (1+3)+2+1+2. Total: 9. 22:38 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 22:38 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+3)+1. Total: 7. 22:40 <~abudhabi> Welcome to Edinina! A binary system, where the most habitable world happens to be a moon of the sole gas giant in the place. You get dumped a bit too far into the system. It'll take a couple of days to reach the main world. 22:40 <&Arthur> We're heading for the gas giant. 22:40 <~abudhabi> Same difference. 22:41 <~abudhabi> What will you do when you get there? 22:42 <&Arthur> Get fuel from the only available source, the gas giant? 22:43 <&Arthur> This is also a good chance for some live fire training on the particle beam turrets. 22:45 <~abudhabi> What are you shooting? 22:45 <&Arthur> Any asteroids or debris around? 22:46 <~abudhabi> EduSensors! 22:46 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors! 22:46 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors!": (5+4)+3. Total: 12. 22:46 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You find some adequate targets within the small gas giant's faint ring. 22:47 <&Arthur> Excellent! 22:48 <~abudhabi> Who's firing? 22:48 <&Arthur> Our two newbies. 22:50 <~abudhabi> They seem adequate. Hitting about sixty percent of the times on moderately difficult targets. 22:50 <&Arthur> Goodie. 22:52 <~abudhabi> So. You've refueled. Even processed! 22:52 <&Arthur> Time to move on! 22:52 <&Arthur> Next stop's Pequan main world. 22:52 <~abudhabi> Lucas? 22:53 < Lucas> Right 22:53 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Charging the Jump 22:53 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Charging the Jump": (3+2)+2+1+2. Total: 10. 22:53 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 22:53 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (4+4)+2. Total: 10. 22:55 <~abudhabi> A week later, you arrive in Pequan. Unary system, no gas giants. This place isn't aligned with the Imperium. What did you aim at? 22:55 <&Arthur> The main world. We know it has water. 22:57 <~abudhabi> You arrive in orbit (after a trip from the limit). There's a beacon on the ground, but no traffic. No satellites. 22:58 <&Arthur> "Put us in the water and let's get refueled." 22:58 * Vittorio does so 22:59 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:59 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (1). Total: 1. 22:59 <~abudhabi> You plop down in the middle of the biggest ocean, just to be safe. Nobody out here! 23:00 <&Arthur> Good. Let's get some fuel and get out. 23:00 <~abudhabi> You get your fuel and get out. Where to? 23:00 <&Arthur> Gougeste main world. 23:01 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll it. 23:01 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Rollin' it 23:01 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Rollin' it": (6+6)+2+1+2. Total: 17. 23:02 <~abudhabi> Nailed it. 23:03 <~abudhabi> You arrive at the main world of Gougeste. There is a starport advertising its services here, allegedly run by Imperials. 23:04 <&Arthur> "Good. Let's put us down at the port. With any luck they'll have enough refined for us and we can take off immediately." 23:04 * Vittorio does so and buys fuel 23:05 <~abudhabi> You land and find that they don't have refined in quantities exceeding a dton. 23:07 <~abudhabi> The whole place seems quite sleazy. The new crewmen fit right in as they faff around in the bar while you refuel. 23:07 <&Arthur> Unrefined and go it is. 23:08 <~abudhabi> Arthur: IntRecon? 23:09 * Arthur will keep an eye on the new crewmembers, particularly that Artis-Dezal figure. 23:09 <&Arthur> !2d6+5: IntRecon I can do. 23:09 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "IntRecon I can do.": (5+1)+5. Total: 11. 23:10 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Cotte's drinking. Reeders is napping in his seat. Artis-Dezal is trying to convince the waitress to do some extra work at the back. 23:12 <~abudhabi> Anything else before you go? 23:13 <&Arthur> So... Reeders is doing nothing. Artis-Dezal is being a sleazebag but not doing anything spacers aren't prone to doing. Cotte's getting a dressing down for smelling like booze when he gets back to the ship though. 23:14 <&Vittorio> !3d6+1+2+3 : Sale price for Basic Machine Parts 23:14 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Sale price for Basic Machine Parts": (1+6+6)+1+2+3. Total: 19. 23:15 <&Arthur> And then we're off to Emerald! 23:15 * Vittorio sell them for 200% of original 23:16 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll 'em bones! 23:16 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Keep Rollin' 23:16 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Keep Rollin'": (6+3)+2+1+2. Total: 14. 23:17 <~abudhabi> You arrive at Emerald a week later. Your crew will expect their pay soon. EMerald itself is a pleasent place, very Earth-like (not that any of you have been). Only lightly populated, though. 23:17 <~abudhabi> Refined fuel available. 23:18 * Vittorio purchases refined and will pay the crew when we take off 23:19 <~abudhabi> Whatchiu buying here? 23:21 * Vittorio will buy textiles 23:22 <&Vittorio> !3d6+1+2+7 : Purchase textiles 23:22 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "Purchase textiles": (4+5+2)+1+2+7. Total: 21. 23:22 -!- TaranTatsuuchi TaranTatsu@Nightstar-rk1l1r.il.comcast.net has quit reset by peer 23:23 * Vittorio will instead buy luxuary consumables 23:23 <&Vittorio> !3d6+1+2+2 : buy price 23:23 <+PainBot> Vittorio rolled "buy price": (1+1+3)+1+2+2. Total: 10. 23:23 <~abudhabi> Suit yourself! 23:24 * Vittorio goes back to textiles thank you 23:25 * Vittorio buys 10 tons of textiles for 25% and ready to leave 23:27 <~abudhabi> Right. Lucas* 23:27 <~abudhabi> ? 23:28 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Jumping we go 23:28 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Jumping we go": (2+2)+2+1+2. Total: 9. 23:28 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 23:28 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (6+6)+1. Total: 13. 23:28 <~abudhabi> Right. Next week, you'll be arriving accurately at Ruby. 23:28 <~abudhabi> GG guys.